1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sub-field driven display device and method, wherein sub-fields are weighted and duplicated for providing a plurality of gray levels by way of a plurality of sub-fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a sub-field driven display and method are known from European Patent Application No. EP-A-0 896 317, corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,014,258 and 6,208,467, which discloses a color image display device wherein color video signals are supplied to red, green and blue light-emitting cells, for example, the cells of a plasma display device. The device employs the known sub-field method of displaying the required gray scale representation by controlling the light-emitting luminous levels of the respective red, green and blue light-emitting cells. In this known sub-field method, one display field is divided into a plurality of sub-fields on a time base, light-emitting weights are allotted to the respective sub-fields, and light emission in each of the respective sub-fields is then controlled in an on/off manner so as to provide the appropriate gray level gradation. The required gradation is commonly provided by employing a binary ratio weighting for the sub-fields.